Burning Metal (warrior cats smut)
by AmethystKitty
Summary: Silverstripe and Flamefoot have some fun. Includes smut.


Silverstripe looked around the camp. Just this morning she had had her warrior ceremony, and now she was on vigil, protecting the clan. Her heart raced as she heard a rustle from the edge of the clan, but it slowed as she realized it was Flamefoot coming out. The brown and ginger Tom walked over to her and lied beside her.

"How's it going Silverstripe?" He asked. Silverstripe nodded, she couldn't talk as her vigil included an act of silence. Realizing this, Flamefoot laughed.

"Talk if you like, I won't tell." He said quietly, almost seductively. Silverstripe felt a rush of heat through her body. The silver she-cat shook her head and licked her fur.

"Thanks. And it's going fine." She said quietly. Flamefoot licked her side, getting a surprised purr from Silverstripe. He stood up and padded towards the entrance of the clan.

"Let's go on a stroll though our territory." He said in the same voice as before. Silverstripe hesitated. She would be betraying her clan if she left, she wouldn't be protecting her clan. But Flamefoot's voice was so persuasive, and she had liked him since she was a kit, and he was an apprentice. Sighing, she got up and followed the Tom out of the camp.

They walked though the forest, Flamefoot leading the way. Silverstripe couldn't help looking at his tail-hole, in show from his erect tail. She felt an odd feeling near her pussy, and her back became wet. Flamefoot walked out to a small clearing with long grass on all sides. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw her backside.

"S-S-Silverstripe. Uh... I didn't know." He said, his claws unsheathing and digging into the ground. Silverstripe purred. She could see his cock poking out from its sheath. She walked over, swaying her hips and sat in front of him. Her tail stroked his stomach, paying special attention to his crotch area. Flamefoot moaned in pleasure as she did so.

"Dont lie to me. I know you want it. You want to be inside of me, don't you?" She meowed. She knocked over the Tom, despite him being much larger than her, showing his almost fully erect clock, throbbing slightly. With a delicate paw, she played with it, winding her paw and tail around it. Flamefoot moaned and squirmed, loving the feeling. Deciding to take things to the next level, she opened her mouth and let him put it inside her. She licked the tip of it, letting a small amount of white liquid emerge from it. Not satisfied, she licked it all over, making sure no part was left untouched. Flamefoot moaned with lust, and more liquid filled Silverstripe's mouth. She swallowed it, and licked off all of it from his clock before removing it.

"My turn." She said, lying on her back and exposing her soft, pink core. Flamefoot, still filled with lust, lunged forward and started licking around it. Silverstripe gasped, the feeling of his rough younger against her soft flesh was delightful.

"More Flamefoot. Stop teasing me. Please!" She gasped. She felt Flamefoot stick his tounge inside her, licking up her wet juices. She was an apprentice this morning, and now she was mating. A spike of pain jotted through her as his muzzle entered her core, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure as he licked more than she ever thought was there. Silverstripe gasped as he licked her sweet spot and she climaxed, letting her juices pour into his mouth and out of her core. Flamefoot removed himself and licked up her juice that had escaped her.

They both lied exhausted on the floor, both of them covered in white liquid. Silverstripe looked over with a seductive look.

"Let's do it." She meowed. She stood up and got into the mating position, showing her wet pussy. Flamefoot got up and licked the She-cats core again, making it clean. He them mounted her and trusted his cock into her small pussy. She screeched in pain as the barbs dug into her walls, causing blood to emit from her. He missed her sweet spot, and she didn't know if that was on purpose or not. She didn't have time to think, as Flamefoot trusted himself inside her again, making her moan, now a bit more used to it. The next thrust broke her, and the barrier snapped, causing a variety of things to pour out if her core. This went on for a while, Flamefoot's energy growing more and more. Suddenly he stopped, and Silverstripe looked up in disappointment.

"Say my name. Say it and talk dirty, you little slut." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh Flamefoot. Your... cock is so big, it's great in my tiny pussy. Fuck me, fuck me like the horny little slut I am!" She said. She moaned in delight as Flamefoot finally hit her sweet spot, causing her to climax, and juice flowed from her. At the same time, Flamefoot climaxed, and she felt his liquid flow through her pussy. Tired, she felt him remove himself from her and they stood up, shaking.

"Go back to camp. I'll finished up. You need to get back to your vigil." He said. Her vigil. Silverstripe had completely forgotten about it. She could see the stars disappearing, and soon the warriors would be awake. She nodded and turned back to camp, leaving Flamefoot to clean up the result.

-X-

"Push Silverstripe! Push!" Icestream meowed at the knitting queen. Silverstripe yowled as another wave of pain went though her. After a while, the pain stopped, and she was lying next to three kits, a Tom and two She-cats. The she cats were white and grey, ginger, and brown and silver. The last she-cat looked weaker than her two littermates. Flamefoot walked into the nursery and lied next to his mate.

"What shall we call them?" He asked. Silverstripe thought about it.

"The white She-kit with grey spots will be Moonkit, the ginger tom will be Autumnkit and the brown and silver tabby will be Hopekit, as I have hope she will survive." She purred. Flamefoot nodded.

"Lovely." He said and licked his kits fur. Silverstripe smiled and lied down, falling asleep with exhaustion.


End file.
